We are seeking continued support for Core facilities to be used by researchers who are funded by the National Eye Institute or by other sources. The Core resources requested in this proposal include support for electronics and machine shops, histological and biochemical analysis, and animal care. These facilities are central to the research function and capabilities that make new and collaborative research possible. Research areas of proposed Core grant members include: the influence of lateral interaction on visual resolution, the development of form perception in infancy, motile models of teleost retinal cones, roles of cyclic nucleotides in retinal motility, processing of two-dimensional luminance patterns, inhibitory interactions in visual cortex, electrophysiology of color vision, etiology of reduced visual function, clinical applications of hyperacuity, binocular interaction in normal and abnormal vision, mechanisms of chloride transport in epithelia, computational models of the visual system, Raman studies of excited states in proteins as related to initial photochemical events in visual excitation, immunocytochemical studies of herpatic keratitis, homeostatic properties of retinal pigment epithelium, cytoplasmic free calcium in intact amphibian rods, signal transfer between receptors and bipolar cells, recovery from hard contact lens extended wear, visual development of sensory and motor functions, animal models of developmental visual disorders, and membrane events in retinal neurons. Core facilities have provided resources that would not have been available otherwise. A primary benefit is the availability of highly skilled technical support personnel to perform functions that are utilized by many investigators. The general atmosphere created by the Core is one which fosters collaboration and extended studies of investigations initiated by individual research projects.